


Hunger

by alicedragons



Series: Secret Santa [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Atypical - Freeform, Biting, Bottom Edge, Dom Edge, Eating Disorders, Eating disorder angst, Feeding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Santa, Sex demon Rus, Smut, Soul Sex, Sub Rus, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Top Rus, Vampire Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: It wasn’t that it was difficult for Edge to feed. If anything, it was far too easy. Really, he quite enjoyed it, be it from Rus or Twist. Nothing compared to the hot rush of their magic down his throat, or the warmth that suffused him while he fed, or the pleasure of having his hunger quenched.Only, then came the shame.Eating is not a simple matter for Edge.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts).



> The first half of my Secret Santa gift for Kit! ^_^ Since I had a million ideas, it was impossible to settle on just one. Be sure to read the tags for this fic. It's primarily hurt/comfort, but the hurt could hurt.

It wasn’t that it was difficult for Edge to feed. If anything, it was far too easy. Really, he quite enjoyed it, be it from Rus or Twist. Nothing compared to the hot rush of their magic down his throat, or the warmth that suffused him while he fed, or the pleasure of having his hunger quenched.

Only, then came the shame. The guilt. The disgust. At himself—at what he was. He needed this (as Twist and Rus often liked to remind him) and he knew that. He needed to feed. He just wished he didn’t have to. Because truthfully, he could hardly claim to be any more than a parasite.

Which was why, on this particular night, he’d retreated to the kitchen to distract himself. Cooking helped. He might not be feeding himself, but there was something satisfying about feeding the others. Twist was away for a few days, so he only had Rus to keep distracted. Rus could be… difficult. The best way to distract him was sex, but sex usually involved feeding, so that was off the table (so to speak). No matter. Garlic carbonara ought to do the trick.

He didn’t look up when he heard the kitchen door swing open, but had to hold his breath when Rus curled his arms around his waist from behind. “smells good,” Rus purred against his neck. Oh, the irony was not last on Edge. Because, stars, Rus _did._ All sweet warmth and delicious magic, and how Edge yearned for him.

“Carbonara,” Edge said stiffly. “For you.”

“mm, delicious.” There was no mistaking the intent behind Rus’s words—not with the way he pulled Edge into him and dragged his fingers across his ribs. Edge shook him off.

“Go sit down. I’m busy.”

Rus huffed, but let go. “you’re no fun. one of these days, you’re going to let me fuck you in the kitchen. just you wait.”

“I will wait. And so will you. An eternity, I imagine.”

Rus pouted, but it hid his smile poorly. He dropped into a chair and let his knees fall apart. “you sure you don’t wanna eat your words right here and now?”

“The only eating happening in this kitchen is your consumption of your carbonara. Now behave.” He turned his back on Rus and returned to crushing the garlic. The sauce simmered on the stove, and the pasta was waiting to be boiled.

“and what about you? do you want any dinner?”

Edge tipped the garlic into the pot of sauce, wiping his hands down on his apron. “No. I’m alright.”

“you sure, precious?” Rus’s tone was just short of light. “you know how much i love indulging you.”

“I’m not hungry.” Edge poured a jug of water into a fresh pot and set it on the stove to boil before adding the pasta. He leaned against the counter, keeping his back turned to Rus.

“when was the last time you ate?” Rus asked, subtlety clearly abandoned.

“Just a day or two,” Edge lied. “Twist fed me. Just before he left.”

“ah. okay. and you’re not still hungry?”

“I’m not.”

“well… if you change your mind, you know i’m always available.”

“Thank you, Rus,” Edge said flatly.

“you know i take great pleasure in my services.” Rus was smirking.

“The fact that you’re aroused by the thought of me leeching magic from you is deeply disturbing.”

Rus gave him an odd look. He didn’t remark on Edge’s use of the ‘L’ word, but Edge was more than aware he disapproved. “so how long until dinner?” he asked instead.

Edge stirred the simmering sauce and studied the pasta. “Eight minutes.” Rus gave him a cocky smile.

“hmm, you know, there’s a lot i could do with eight minutes.”

“Not in the kitchen you couldn’t.”

Rus lifted his chin. “there’s a perfectly good living room next door.”

“I can’t leave the stove untended,” Edge said brusquely. “And besides, if we’re having sex, it’s lasting more than eight minutes.”

Rus pouted. “will you at least let me kiss you until your face turns a pretty colour?”

Edge looked away, heat already rising to his cheekbones. He cleared his throat, nodding stiffly. “Kissing’s permitted.” Rus grinned, leaping up. He caught Edge around the back of the neck and drew him in, crushing their bodies together as he kissed him. He slid his tongue slowly across his teeth, and Edge sighed into his mouth. He shut his eyes when Rus’s arm crept around his hips. The slip of Rus’s tongue into his mouth coaxed him to form his own. The moment he tasted Rus’s magic, a burning ignited in the pit of his chest, hunger bursting like fire.

He pulled away sharply and covered his fangs, which ached dully. “The food,” he muttered. “I should check…”

“edge.” Rus spoke quietly, turning him around. Edge averted his eyes. He couldn’t look at him. “i know twist didn’t feed you. he asked me to make sure i did it, just before he left.”

Edge shut his eyes, exhaling. “It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry I lied to you.” He turned away again, stirring the sauce.

“you know i don’t mind…”

“ _I_ mind,” Edge snapped, letting the spoon drop into the pot. He cursed when hot liquid splashed onto the stovetop. “You don’t get to command my eating schedule. Just… leave me be.”

“you know, this is hard for me,” Rus said tightly. “seeing you like this is hard. i hate it when you do this to yourself.”

“Rus.” Edge swallowed, breathing out and unclenching his fists. “Can we just? Not do this now. Please.” Rus opened his mouth but Edge took his hands, squeezing them. Meeting his eye he said, “Please. I’m tired.”

Rus pressed his teeth together and looked away, sighing. “fine. but later, edge, you know i can’t let this drop.”

“Of course you can’t. Are you ready for dinner?”

Rus’s smile returned, if not faintly. “yeah, i’m always ready for your cooking, precious.” He wrapped an arm around Edge’s waist and drew him in, kissing him softly. “i’ll remember to save space for dessert,” he whispered, nipping Edge’s jaw before sitting down. Edge smiled, but inside, all he could think about was how much he ached to sink his fangs into Rus’s soul, and it utterly sickened him.

Rus ate dinner enthusiastically, and that eased Edge, just a little. It was warming to see his demon enjoying his cooking. “Good?” he asked while Rus twirled a piece of pasta around his fork.

“mhm.” Rus smiled widely. “just like its cook.”

Edge rolled his eyes, but smiled. “That’s because it’s made with love. And don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Rus snorted, but his cheekbones glowed with colour. “alright, captain sap. we’ll have to see if you’re made with love too when it’s you i’m eating later. and maybe you can return the favour.” Edge wasn’t completely sure Rus had intended the double-meaning, but it wasn’t lost on him. He cleared his throat.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

Rus frowned and reached for him, resting a hand on his arm. “hey…”

Edge grudgingly shook him off. “Sorry, I’m just… tired.” It wasn’t a complete lie. The low supply of magic in his system made him feel weak, and his energy faded more quickly.

Rus nodded wryly, pulling his hand away. “sunrise is soon. we can head to bed after this. sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” It really did. Edge looked forward to sunrise, sometimes, if only because it gave him a few quiet moments with Rus, and often Twist too. Curling up in a bed where he knew he was safe was something he never forgot to treasure.

After they (Edge) had cleared away the dishes, they headed upstairs to the bedroom. It always felt strangely empty without Twist, as if a piece of furniture had been taken from the room. Edge sat at the bottom of the bed to unlace his boots. After ridding himself of his shirt, Rus leaned down to kiss him, before climbing into the bed. Edge followed him, lying with his back to Rus. Shifting deeper beneath the covers, Rus curled around him from behind, burrowing into him. “this okay?”

“This is always okay.” Rus’s closeness made his soul burn thirstily, but it was a worthwhile sacrifice. He held Rus’s hands around his chest and kissed his knuckles. “Love you.”

Rus hummed against his neck. “love you too, precious.” The sun was beginning to rise outside, its early rays glowing through the curtains. It made Edge feel groggy and heavy lidded. He squirmed in Rus’s arms and turned over, resting his head against his chest. Rus stroked his skull. “you good?” Edge hummed, inhaling him. His mouth was dry and itchy, but the sun was already putting him to sleep.

 

When Edge awoke, the room was dark, and insects were chirping outside. His senses were flooded with Rus. He shifted in his embrace so they were at eye level. Rus’s sockets were half-cracked, his golden eyes still hazy with sleep. “mornin’,” he said, his voice rough with sleep.

“Sleep well?” Edge stroked his jaw, giving him a light kiss on the shoulder.

“mm, yeah, like a vampire during daytime.” Edge lifted his head to give Rus a bemused look. “you?” Rus asked with a grin.

“Like a well-fed sex demon.” Rus’s grin widened. He kissed Edge deeply, his hand wandering to his hip. Wrapping his legs around Rus’s waist, Edge kissed his jaw, biting softly. He could feel Rus’s smile beneath his mouth. Rus pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

“you look gorgeous beneath me,” he purred, latching his mouth onto Edge’s neck. He nuzzled against him and Edge squeezed his coccyx.

“I’m better on top.”

“well, i’m really not picky.”

“Mind if we switch then?”

Rus laughed softly and climbed off him. “alright, your majesty.”

Lowering Rus onto his back, Edge kneeled over him. He kissed his cheek, then his neck, fixating on each individual bone. Magic flushed Rus’s body, and the scent of it grew strong. Edge held his breath for a moment, willing his fangs to retract. “Rus, I—” He froze, then let out his breath. “Sorry, can we… slow down a little?”

“no rush,” Rus said gently, brushing his jaw with the back of his hand. “you good, precious?”

Edge shut his sockets, breathing slowly. But with every breath, the smell of magic and arousal overwhelmed him. “I…” He shook his head and pressed a hand over his mouth. “No. No, I can’t. I’m sorry…” He climbed off Rus and sat on the edge of the bed, cupping his hands over his mouth. “I can’t,” he whimpered. Hunger ached inside him, demanding to be sated. “Rus, I can’t.”

Slowly, Rus sat up. He placed a hand on Edge’s shoulder, leaning into him. “you can.”

“No, I just—I hate this.” Edge shook his head, taking a breath that hurt. “I hate doing this.”

Rus put his arm around him. “you hate feeding?”

“No—no, I _love_ it. I love how it feels, how you taste, just being with you. I just… hate that I have to.”

“but you do have to.” Edge looked at him wearily and Rus stroked his arm, leaning into him. “i don’t hate it, edge. i don’t hate the feeling of your teeth in my soul, or my magic inside you, how wonderful it feels to be close to you.” Edge shut his eyes. Rus’s words sent a shudder down his spine. “this is mutual, edge. i want this too. you’re not a—a parasite, or whatever ridiculous notion you’ve gotten into your head. and when you don’t feed, it hurts me too, okay? and twist. we love you. _so_ much. and seeing you hurt yourself, well… it hurts us.”

Rus placed Edge’s hand at the centre of his chest. Through his ribs, Edge could feel the thrum of his magic, and his soul. “don’t fight me, precious,” Rus murmured. “let yourself have this.” Edge’s hand trembled but he didn’t move it. There was hardly a shred of resistance left in him. He needed this almost as much as he wanted it. “c’mon,” Rus said, summoning his soul and removing it from his chest. It pulled Edge’s attention all at once, his mind and body honing in on it. Rus pressed it into Edge’s hand, purring softly. “that’s it, take it.”

Edge was only half-conscious of Rus leaning into him as he sank his fangs into the supple surface of his warm soul. Magic gushed into his mouth and Rus groaned against his chest. Getting a tight hold on him, Edge dragged their bodies together, drinking deeply.

“your soul, love, c’mon,” Rus slurred. “lemme have it.” He lifted Edge’s shirt and Edge had just enough brain cells left to summon it. He didn’t look at it. He didn’t want to see it. But when Rus drew it out and ran his tongue over the surface, a full-body shudder rocked him. Rus licked away the residual magic, groaning. “there we go, that’s it. fuck, precious, that’s good.”

The rush of affection Rus poured into his touches made Edge’s body melt. He moaned softly and drank deeper, crushing Rus against him. Rus breathed harshly against his neck. “h-holy—that’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Sh-shut up.” Edge ignored Rus’s soft laughter and licked the dripping magic from his soul, then returned it to his chest. Rus slumped against him, pressing a kiss to Edge’s soul before doing the same. Edge’s bones glowed warmly with fresh magic. He gathered Rus in his arms and kissed his forehead. Rus slumped against him, looking dazed.

“that was good,” he murmured. “that was real good.”

“It—it was fine,” Edge said stubbornly. “But we’re not done.”

Rus looked up at him and his eye-lights glimmered with interest. “yeah?” The corner of his mouth twitched. “what do you have in mind?”

“On your back,” Edge said, pushing him gently onto the mattress. He straddled Rus and unlaced his britches, stroking his thumb through the cloud of magic at his pelvis. “Your cock.” Rus exhaled, and a flush of magic passed through his body as his cock formed. Edge took it in hand and ran his thumb over the head. He peeled his shirt off, then tugged his pants down his femurs. His cunt was slick, owing to the fullness in his soul.

“oh, precious—” Rus reached for him but Edge caught his wrist. Rus gave him a snarky look. “is touching not allowed?”

Edge guided his hand to his cunt. “It is. But only under strict supervision.” Rus smirked and pressed a finger inside Edge. Magic rose to his face and he swallowed.

“you feel so good around my fingers,” he purred. Edge didn’t take his eyes off his face, watching the way his expression heated as he pushed in a second finger. “that feel nice?”

Edge hummed, squeezing his wrist. “Delectable.” He rocked his hips slowly, riding Rus’s fingers. “I’m sure I’ll feel a lot better around your cock, though.” He pulled Rus’s hand away and pinned it to the bed. Rus squirmed beneath him, bucking his hips.

“oh fuck. c’mon, edge. let me have it.”

Edge tutted, scratching his fingers over Rus’s wrist. “You’re unbelievably impatient.”

“sex with you is unbelievably good.” Edge held back a smile. He guided Rus’s cock carefully between his folds, sinking down. Rus tipped his head back and moaned. “shit. you feel good.” Edge rocked his hips, gradually taking Rus deeper. He was so warm inside him. It made his soul pulse. He was still soaking up the magic from his feed, and combined, the two feelings brought him to the pinnacle of ecstasy.

He leaned over, pinning Rus’s hands above his head as he rode him. Rus bucked his hips into Edge, whining. He was giving off waves of arousal—of enticement—and Edge basked in it. He leaned against Rus’s chest and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, panting against his neck. “Are you going to come for me?” he moaned. “Are you going to let me feel you?” He latched his mouth onto Rus’s neck, biting until he tasted marrow. With a cry, Rus buried himself deep in Edge, spilling his warm release inside him. Edge groaned and clung to him, licking the wound on his shoulder as he came.

He rolled off Rus and tucked himself against his side. Rus sighed and kissed his skull. “you gonna stay with me? let the magic settle?”

Edge hummed dopily. “Fine.”

Rus smiled and buried his face in the nape of Edge’s neck. “feeling better, precious?”

The stubborn side of Edge wanted to deny it. But that would be a blatant lie. “I guess I am.”

“good boy.” Rus squeezed his hand. “i’m happy, edge.”

Edge shut his eyes and squeezed Rus back. “Yes. So am I.”


End file.
